


Fictober Shorts: Risk

by Lyrishadow



Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Prompt 6: “that was impressive”Fandom: Star Wars the Old RepublicTitle: RiskPairing: Tamarillo/ Theron ShanRating: GWarnings/Tags:
Relationships: Theron Shan/Female Smuggler
Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977133
Kudos: 1





	Fictober Shorts: Risk

The wind was whipping at his ears as he maneuvered himself to the hatch to pull her in before the star fortress exploded. Pulling her in then helping her friend Theron knew they had to move fast.  
“That was impressive!” His voice felt loud in his own ears as the sound of the wind died with the closing of the door.  
“Thanks.” the Jedi muttered moving forward to stare out the front window and watch as the star fortress blew to smithereens.  
“Tam?’” His girlfriend gave him a weak smile.  
“I’m ok.” she slumped against the wall as the ship accelerated.  
“You don’t look okay… “ Theron was beside her in an instant, she was pale and sort of holding her side.  
“Yeah, I think something hit me?” she said before she passed out.  
“Miot! Fly faster!” Theron yelled, scooping up Tam and depositing her on the lower bunk.  
Her friend had returned to help Theron, well at least Theron assumed that is how the first aid kid suddenly appeared at his hand. Taking out the kolto he applied fast.  
“I tried…" her friend returned, a Jedi with unruly red hair. “She would not stay back.”  
“She never does. Everything she does is wholehearted.” Theron said quietly so as not to wake her.  
When she was ok and resting Theron sank down to sit on the floor by the bunk..  
This one had been too close. He recalled telling her that the star fortress was a bad idea, but he had no recourse other than to trust her to make the incursion herself.  
He did trust her. The cost of this particular incursion had she not had medical help would have been her life. It was not a cost he was willing to make.

“Blurgh…” Tam said as she sat up dazed.  
“Oh good, you are awake!” Theron moved to sit near the bed again, they were still flying to Odessan, in terms of distance about a three-day flight. Tam had been out for half of that.  
“Theron!” she went to hug him but made a face “What did I do this time?”  
“This time?” his eyes widened “You managed to get some serious blaster fire on your side.”  
“At least it wasn’t a lightsabre,” she said cheerfully.  
Theron paled, he had seen the scars and read Lana’s report. He knew she risked her life to fight Arcann on Asylum, and that it was bad. He was not about to let her run that risk for no reason. The star fortress had to be worth it.  
“Theron, don’t you give me that look!” Tam rolled over to look at him. “You know these missions are necessary.”  
“But you…”  
“I’m fine you idiot.” she sighed “I could have thrown a med-pack on myself had I realized I was injured.”  
“Tam I don’t want you to risk your own life like this…”  
“You want me to send someone to their death? Theron…”  
“No... I…” he exhaled, this was not going well.  
“Let me choose what I do with my life…” Tam said almost warning him “You know I have done far worse.  
Curse his memory, he could perfectly recall the file they gave him when she was the one Darrok had picked for his mission. She really had been involved in and done worse for far fewer results.  
“I know.”  
“So?” she challenged him, checking his first aid work on the wound on her side and agreeing with a nod. He forgot all the time that she often went as a healer in the larger groups to tend to wounds and care for people.  
“I forget how amazing you are.” He said softly “I also fear losing you.”  
“There. That was not so hard.” she touched a hand to his face “You only had to tell me that to start with. “  
“So what can we do so you are not … injured or killed..” he swallowed hard at that last thought.  
“I could take one of the others? Torian maybe?”  
“That could work.”  
“Theron, I need you to stay here, I know what you are thinking and no, you need to run the slicing from here and keep an eye on things.” she patted his shoulder closest to her uninjured side. “Besides, who else is going to help me up that stupid ramp?”  
“That was impressive,” he repeated the praise from earlier but aimed at her attempt to jump up to the ramp before switching his tone. “Will you be okay?”  
“Yes. There are risks though, you know, not everything can be prevented.”She sat up properly to look him in the eyes “I get the feeling we have not seen anything yet, these star fortress things are nothing compared with infiltrating the tower or running Vaylin.”  
“I know.”  
“But Theron?”  
“Hm?”  
“It is worth it if it makes the galaxy so I can come back to you.” her words were sincere “I don’t want a galaxy where we take no risks, because my reward in you is so great, I would take on the entire imperial army, and entire citadel of Zakul to be in your arms.”  
“I…” he nodded he understood.  
“So let me fight the risk, let me take back up and deal with the fortresses.”  
“But you must.” he punctuated it with moving to sit beside her “Come back to me.”  
Theron had Tam in his arms by the end of the sentence kissing her soundly.


End file.
